


Operation: Welcome Home

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: A Very Nervous Lion, Awkward Flirting, Creampie, Daddy Bandit, Depression, Everything Will Be Updated As I Go, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fights, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Lion and Finka join Team Rainbow. With a new life, there are new struggles to overcome...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is happening. :)
> 
> I have some plans for Lion and Finka... I'll wait to see how you guys feel. I saved Lion for a whole chapter because of his past with the GIGN.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

**March 6th, 2018.**

The day that changed Finka’s life… Along with her attacking partner, Lion.

The two often kept their distance, not really taking a liking to each other’s company. But they found solace within their own ethnicities. Lion often hung around Montagne from the GIGN, and Finka sat in silence with Kapkan of the Spetsnaz. They were polar opposites… and often wondered why Rainbow put them together, but they managed.

 

The day they first arrived, they were driven up to Hereford Base on Humvees. They rode in the back, sitting in the dim light staring at each other. They rarely spoke on the drive to the base. “Are you nervous, Olivier?” Finka was the first to speak for the last few hours. Lion wore a worried expression, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed into a line. “More or less…” He hasn’t seen Doc in a while, and he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to again. Him and Lion didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. It would be super awkward if he got injured on a mission and had to go to him for medical assistance. His face grew pale. Finka chuckled. “You’ll be fine… Make some friends.” She gestured towards him, a friendly smile on her face. **_’That’s not exactly my forte,’_** He thought.

The truck came to a halt and shut off with a puff of air.

They exited the vehicle with duffle bags over their shoulders. They were greeted by Six herself, along with a few armed guards. “Welcome to Hereford Base, you two. I’ll give you a little tour of the building then I’ll let you get settled into your rooms.”

 

The moment they walked into that building, shouts echoed down the hallways from various rooms. “The canteen is down that hallway. It's where your meals will be served… The communal living room is right next door. The gym is upstairs and contains all sorts of equipment,” Six gestured to Finka when she mentioned the gym. Six led them down a hallway with lots of doors, she made another gesture and began speaking; “And because we do not have specific rooms for the CBRN, and we are also expecting more ops to come within the next few months, you will be bunking with your organizations. Lion, you’ll be with the GIGN. Finka, you’ll be with the Spetsnaz… If that’s alright with you.” Finka shrugged, “I can handle it. How ‘bout you, Lion?” He stared blankly at the hallway in front of him, he spoke with a soft tone. “I can manage.” Six nodded and showed them where the showers were located, and where the medical wing was. She let them be once they got to the rooms. 

 

Finka opened the door to the Spetsnaz dorm. Inside she recognized one face and her heart sparked. “Busada!” She yelled and threw the door wide open. Kapkan looked at her and reacted the same way she did, opening his arms and bringing her in for a rough hug. They both patted each other on the back. “Chanka, this is the chick I was talking about. Lera, this is Alexander. Tachanka. We’ve got two more but they can wait.” He gave her a hard slap on the back. “Get your shit in your locker. You’ve gotta meet everyone.” She unpacked her things, organizing her clothes and other necessities into her locker. She did the best she could, Kapkan was rushing her with shouts and pulls on her arm.

“Hurry!”

 

“You can organize your woman shit later.”

 

“You’re slower than Rook giving us armor, come on!”

 

“I’m gonna be dead by the time you’re done!”

 

“Maxim, shut the hell up.” Finka whipped around and nearly backhanded him with her extravagant gestures. Tachanka was sitting on his bunk, reading some novel until he began laughing, “He just misses ya.” Finka had turned around to finish, trying to block out the sudden argument that started between the two men.

“I did **not**!” Kapkan whined.

“Oh please, Maxim. Ever since you heard about her joining Rainbow a month ago, you haven’t kept your trap shut.” Tachanka’s eyes never left his novel.

“Mmmff… Whatever. What’s the other one’s name? Like, Tiger or something?” Kapkan turned to Finka, who stood up and tossed her now empty duffle bags on the coffee table. “It’s Lion. Why?” Maxim only shrugged. “I overheard Doc talking about him with his buddies. Doesn’t seem to fond of him.” Lera scoffed. “They have different opinions on something. I don’t really know, nor do I care. That’s their business.” She shoved her hands into the pockets of her sweats.

“Well… Let’s introduce you to the rest of the team. You coming with us, Chanka?”

“Nope. This book just got really good.”

“Suit yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion attempts to make more friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll alternate chapters with the characters since there's only two. :) This one is from Lion's POV, obviously.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

Lion stood in front of the door. He wanted to turn around and just leave. He wasn’t afraid of his new life. He was just anxious of the outcome… His hands shook, beading with sweat. What if Doc was inside? He couldn’t face him after their last argument back before he was recruited to Rainbow. Lion wasn’t one for confrontations, and this was one he definitely did not want.

Clenching his fists and his jaw, he took the chilling door knob in his hand and turned it, slowly peeking into the room. No Doc… So far. He took a step inside, a little confused to find a woman in the room.

She turned to look at him, just as confused as he was. Inside the room, he slowly shut the door behind him. “This… is the GIGN room right?” Lion looked at her, blushing slightly. She was in athletic shorts and a tight tank top. He couldn’t stare at her for too long, feeling ashamed and guilty. She giggled. “Yes it is. You must be Lion? Olivier Flament?” Doc must have talked about him. She walked over to him, holding her hand out. Lion stuck his hand out before he remembered how clammy they had been. He couldn’t take it back now. She took his hand with a slight grimace, but she said nothing. “Emmanuelle. Most people call me Twitch.” She smiled sweetly at him. He bit his tongue. “Uhh… Okay.” He jerked his hand back, wiping them both on his jeans. Twitch gave him a strange look. “Where do I…?” Her face lit up, “Oh. Lockers. Right there. Julien took up an extra locker… So I moved his stuff for you. Once you finish getting yourself situated, you should come out to the canteen. Dinner is going to be ready soon.” Lion eyed the lockers, then looked at Twitch, blushing again. “Okay.”

 

Lion shut his locker, sighing in success. He heard the door open, turning to face it. The color drained from his face.

It was Doc. 

“Ah. Gustave.” Lion mumbled, focusing his gaze on the ground. He didn't hear him say anything, so he turned towards the door to walk out. Doc moved out of his way.

“Flament.”

He heard the sound of his name as the door shut behind him. Lion released a sigh, probably of relief from the tension.

Looking up and down the hallway, he found the canteen. Several people had entered and left the room. 

His gaze searched for the one face he'd recognize as Twitch. She was sitting at a table with two men and a few women. When she saw him, her hand shot up in a big wave that made Lion’s stomach turn.

He grabbed a tray of food and joined her at the table, sitting next to her. 

“Ahh, Olivier! Thank you for coming.” She lightly touched his arm. His skin heated up quickly. “This is Gilles and Julien. Montagne and Rook.” She pointed to the two guys.

“This is IQ from the GSG 9. And that's Hibana from the SAT.” The two girls gave him friendly smiles.

He picked at his food, but he ate. The girls conversed, while Rook and Montagne spoke among themselves.

He had begun spacing off when Twitch put her hand on his shoulder. He blushed again. 

“Olivier, tell them about your little drone. What's it called? One-D or something?”

He stammered, uncomfortable with being put on the spot.

“EE-ONE-D… It's an aerial drone that can detect movement. It sends it to your drone screens.”

Twitch’s eyes seem to sparkle as he talked about his drone. He had noticed that she never took her eyes off him.

“It can't be destroyed either. It's EMP-proof… But I imagine bullets would mess it up pretty bad.”

Hibana gave a small scoff and took a drink of whatever she had. Lion looked at her, his expression softened, a small pang of hurt struck him in the chest. IQ also appeared to be interested in his drone. Probably a tech nut.

“It can perform a scan every few minutes. Scanning overheats the sensor quickly, it could possibly catch of fire or lock up if it gets too hot.”

Hibana excused herself, getting up with her tray and leaving the canteen. Lion chewed on his lip, figuring that Hibana didn’t really like him that much.

“Ah. Don’t mind Hibana… She’s not much a tech nerd like IQ and I. She’s more into explosions.” Twitch patted him on the chest.

“Oh… Well, yeah. That's basically it with my drone.”

“Wait so, how does it show our drones what yours sees?” IQ gave him a questioning look. Lion paused, wondering the best way to answer this question without making it too complicated. “Well, it sends out waves that detect movement. I don’t want to call it a camera because it’s not… But it’s a sensor that basically shows your drones what mine ‘sees’.” IQ shook her head slightly. Twitch shot her a look, then looked back at Lion with a soft smile. “That’s really neat.” She paused to look at his plate, “Please tell me you aren’t full.” Lion looked down. He had only eaten half of his meal. With a nervous laugh, he shoved the rest down in only a few minutes. Twitch stared at him in surprise.

“Well… Big guy. Big appetite, right?”

“Hah… I suppose.”

Twitch giggled. “You’re a lot more fun than these two nuts,” She pointed at Rook and Montagne with her thumb, speaking low. Lion couldn’t help himself but to laugh, that all too familiar heat returning to his face. “Are you always this nervous?” Twitch leaned in, searching him with those bright green eyes. Lion couldn’t get himself out of this one. “I suppose.” He looked off towards the entrance to the canteen, itching to get out and head back to the room.

She backed off, patting his back. “Let’s get out of here.” Lion blushed again, quickly getting up and putting the tray up.

 

Doc was still in the room, sitting on the sofa with a small book in his hands. He gave them both a quick look over before returning his attention to his book. “Oh! Gustave! Have you met--” Doc put his hand up, “Yes. I have.” His voice was deep and coarse, making Twitch recoil minutely. “Oh. Sorry,” She looked at Lion with an awkward glance. “Um, anyway. You can sleep in my bunk. Ah… You can have the bottom one, I mean.” Now Twitch seemed to take on Lion’s nervous attitude all of a sudden. Lion looked back at Doc for a moment before looking at Twitch again. “Okay,” He pressed his lips together tightly, sitting on his new bed.

Twitch stood in front of her locker, in the blink of Lion’s eye, her tank top had come off. At the sight of her bare back, his breath caught in his throat, his whole face flaring a tomato red. He looked off to the side, trying not to stare too long at her. When she turned around, she had on a slightly baggy shirt. “I would suggest going to sleep. You and I are going to do some training and tech-ing in the morning.” She smiled that sweet smile, the one that made his heart flutter.

God, what was wrong with him…

“Okay…”

Lion didn’t bother to change. He just laid back as Twitch got up to the top bunk. He’d have a hard time sleeping tonight, he felt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be of Finka! :)
> 
> I lowkey do ship Lion and Twitch...
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finka meets Doc, while she also suspicious of Kapkan's behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! I was trying to do my research on Finka's condition, and while I couldn't find anything that better suited it, I'm making a rough assumption that she has peripheral neuropathy, which causes nerve damage in the extremities. I may not be correct on some of those guesses but I do know that antidepressants help treat this condition, along with anti-seizure medications and pain medications. So bear with me please. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates & other stuff!!!

“I’m surprised how well you got along with that American girl.” Kapkan threw himself down onto his bunk. “Hm? Ash?” Finka opened her locker, looking at her teammate. “Yeah, her. She’s super professional and acts all cool… She’s hard to get close to unless you’re American,” Kapkan rolled his eyes, laying his head back. “All of them are difficult… Except the Navy. They’re pretty laid back, especially that Blackbeard.” Glaz spoke out from the bathroom. “Hah. Speaking of the Navy, Chanka, how are you coming along on that Valkyrie woman?” The older man scoffed, getting into his bed and under the covers, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Finka pulled off her shirt and replaced it with a looser one, she took off her sweats and pulled on a pair of soft shorts. “Hey, if you’re gonna change out in the open, make sure this horny shit isn’t watching,” Tachanka pointed towards Kapkan, who nearly jumped out of bed in boiling anger. “Hey, shut the fuck up!” There was no volume control in the Spetsnaz room, Finka figured this out soon enough. “He’s not wrong, Maxim.” The Uzbek, Fuze, came out of the bathroom with a towel at his waist and another in his hands, drying his hair and cleaning out his ears. Finka dropped her gaze and slammed the locker shut after stuffing her shirt inside it.

 

Lights went out a couple hours later.

Glaz sat in his bunk, above Finka, drawing in a notebook. Fuze and Tachanka had already passed out. Kapkan was in his bunk staring at the bunk above him, where Fuze slept. The lamp by Glaz’s bunk was on for a while… but she couldn’t remember for precisely how long, out like a light.

She would say that today was good. Like Kapkan had said, she got oddly close to Ash. Which struck them all as odd. Glaz told her that Doc would probably enjoy her company, they could probably help each other out, was what he said. She wasn’t entirely positive if she wanted to, considering that Doc and Lion didn’t quite get along, and this she knew because of Olivier’s files in the GIGN. There was nothing wrong with a little stalking to know who you’re working with. Finka felt nervous for her partner since he’d be sleeping in their room, but then again he also had Twitch… who was just as big of a tech nerd as he is. Maybe in the morning she would try and make acquaintances with Doc.

 

Finka woke with a start, there was some gray light coming in through the curtains, not enough to wake up the rest of the beastly Russians. Raising her wrist to look at her FitBit, she groaned. It was 7:38 in the morning. She pushed herself up off the cot and went over to her locker to change.

Casual athletic wear… tight yellow capri pants and a black sports bra, and her running shoes. She probably wouldn’t go outside for a run today. Too chilly for her taste.

Finka slammed the locker shut and nearly stomped out of the room if it weren’t for the sound of a cot squeaking. Fuze, Tachanka, and Kapkan were still sleeping soundly, except for Fuze who continued to toss and turn. Glaz was the only one not here, which didn’t worry her but it did bring a few questions to mind. She apologized in silence before leaving the Spetsnaz room to go to the gym.

 

It was empty. Just how she liked it.

Now to see what there was to offer here…

There were a line of treadmills against a wall. Perfect. A punching bag, which really caught her attention. Countless racks of weights, dumbells, and a bench. Up in opposite corners were speakers where out of date pop music played… Definitely not her style. Ready to get to work, she nearly passed over the spaced out bars that were attached to the walls. Pull-up bars. Her favorite!

She tucked her phone into her pants after pulling up her workout playlist on Pandora and put in her earbuds. _”Remember The Name”_ by Fort Minor was always the first song to come on, not that Finka would complain. It always got her pumped up. She’d stretch before getting to the nitty-gritty.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill,  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain,  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name._

Shaking out her arms and legs under the pull-up bar, she jumped up and grabbed the bar with an iron grip. Finka would have no problem completing 70 pull-ups with her hands on the outside of the bar. One after the other in quick succession. Within the second verse of the song, Finka had done around 13 pull-ups, that is, she started after the first chorus played at the start of the song.

_Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist._

30 more reps in, her mind started to wander. She was curious as to where Glaz had gone, and why the rest of her team wasn’t awake. No one seemed to be up, which was strange to Finka. She had grown so used to be waking up early that she assumed the “sleep curfew” in Rainbow was also early. Apparently not. She also thought about Kapkan. His reaction when he saw her. The way he behaved around his comrades. It confused the hell out of her if not made her wonder if he--

Her hand slipped from the bar, nearly smashing her chin and nose into the bar on the way down to the floor. Finka landed on her feet, although in slight shock from nearly breaking her nose or splitting her chin open.

“I've never seen someone do so many pull-ups in such a short amount of time.”

Finka looked up, pulling out an ear bud.

It was Glaz. His whole front was wet with dirt and pieces of leaves clinging for life to his clothes. Maybe he went out for a few shots.

“You said something?” Finka blinked at him. She was too embarrassed to say that her music was too loud and she also wasn't expecting company.

“You did a lot of reps. That was like three pull-ups in one second.” Glaz tipped his head towards the bar, a soft smile began forming on his face. Finka responded with a nervous laugh. It was awkward considering she had just been thinking of him, and of Kapkan. “Hey, Glaz? Can I ask you something about Kapkan?” She got close to him. “Is it about his behavior?” Glaz seemed just as baffled as Finka as to Kapkan’s mysterious behavior recently, but she nodded at his question. “Yeah, I don’t really know what’s going on-”

“Ah! Lera! There you are!” The door to the gym slammed shut.

Doc was speed walking towards them.

“I would like to speak with you in my office… If that is alright with… Glaz.” Doc looked at the Russian with malice. Not pure hatred but enough to make Glaz back off a few steps; “Yeah, it’s fine. We can just continue our conversation later.”

 

The door to Doc’s office closed behind her.

She looked around, admiring how sterile the place was. It smelled like a hospital, a clean feeling that made Finka feel healthy just by being in this room. There was an examination chair on the far end of the office in it’s own room. The door to that room was left open, to Finka’s concern, it looked like an ordinary doctor’s office. Doc’s own office was well organized, everything kept in filing cabinets and in files that sat neatly on top of them.

“Please go into that room there and sit on the chair, if you would please.” Doc gestured with a hand, and she did as she was asked.

The chair was cold and stiff, it took her a few seconds to situate herself into a comfortable position that didn’t hurt her ass. She didn’t pay much mind, but she heard the opening and closing of many filing cabinets, then Doc entering the room and putting on his signature latex gloves. “Alright… Lera Melnikova, born in Belarus… Right?” Doc held a file in his hands, reading it then looking up at her once finished. Finka nodded, although reluctant at first. Doc’s focus returned to the file in his hand, “You were diagnosed with peripheral neuropathy when you were nine years-old, the cause is unknown, but appears to be linked to a birth defect from possible radiation from Chernobyl.” He stopped again then looked up at her as if for verification. Finka leaned in with a confused look, “Um… Yes.” Doc sighed and looked down at the file. She shifted her position and cleared her throat; “Okay, what is this about? Am I in trouble or something?” Doc eyed her and tossed the file onto the counter behind him next to the sink. “I would just like to take your vitals real quick, then you can get back to your exercises.” Finka rolled her eyes. “It’s something I do for everyone, and it would be in your best interest with your condition,” Doc added, his face reading her body language with mild concern, “Are you taking antidepressants to help with the symptoms?” He leaned back on the counter.

Finka only shook her head, “I was nine when they diagnosed me. I couldn’t take them due to the side effects being too severe.” The Frenchman nodded and wrote something down on her file. Doc gave a hefty sigh and turned to her again, “I’ll see if i can get my hands on a prescription for antidepressants to help you cope better with your condition.” Finka nodded, holding her hands in her lap now, chewing on her lip.

 

“Okay. Now let’s get your vitals taken, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> By the way, that song is _Remember The Name_ by Fort Minor. :) I love that song so much and it seemed like such a good work out song so yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates & other stuff!!!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Request me to write something or ask me your burning questions!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion and Twitch spend quality time together..... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claps.
> 
> I love Twitch and Lion so much. <3 Biggest ship I've ever supported. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates & other stuff!!!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Request me to write something or ask me your burning questions!!

Twitch kept her promise of working out and going to the workshop. They got up around 08:00 for a run, which if it were a race, Twitch would have definitely won. The morning was brisk and chilly. Lion had worn sweats and a large shirt. Twitch wore a tank top and shorts… Lion thought she was a little crazy for not wearing clothes that covered her limbs.

 

“It’s a little cold for a run, Pichon…” Montagne was sitting on their couch when Lion and Twitch returned for a quick change of clothes before going to the workshop. Twitch immediately began to change. An awfully flustered Lion panicked and sat on the couch next to the shield operator, who looked at him with a grin. “What’s up? Flament, your face is all red!” Montagne had been reading a book, slamming it shut when he started talking and put it in his lap. His voice dropped to a whisper; “Is it because Pichon is over there changing? Can’t handle her, huh?” Lion couldn’t say anything but seal his lips shut and blush even more.

Everyone was just going to patronize him.

“I’m read--Olivier you haven’t even changed yet!” Twitch’s voice sounded right next to him. Lion looked up slowly, slightly relieved to see she had on more comfortable clothes: jogging pants and a loose-fitted shirt. Lion changed into jeans and a hoodie then left with Twitch to go to the workshop.

 

Twitch walked in front of him as they made their way. She seemed to bounce with each step. It didn't bother Lion, but it made him blush. Everything made him look like that… although with her, it was different. Lion didn't feel the need for love since his ex girlfriend. It was too much time and effort and pain. He often wondered if he would see his son ever again. He assumed he wouldn't be able to leave the base often, so probably never.

Twitch nearly squealed when they got into the workshop. It was empty. “Yay no one's here!!” She was quick to get into a drawer that was assigned to her and pull out one of her signature shock drones.

Lion didn’t have a fancy drawer or have a model of his drone to work on, so he sat by his friend and watched her work. All the while, she talked on and on about what she was doing and how everything worked in the machine. Lion sat on a stool with his head propped up by his hand, and listened to every word she said.

“The taser would normally go here… But I don’t want a certain duo to come in here and take my things.”

Lion looked at her, “Who?”

“Kapkan and Bandit… They took my drone once, assembled it, and drove it around the base shocking everyone.” Twitch blushed wildly at the memory and continued, “Six called me to her office and instructed me to remove the taser from the workshop to prevent future problems… I was so embarrassed.” She laughed nervously. “Well, did those two get a talk?” Lion didn’t really know who Kapkan and Bandit were, but they sounded like assholes. Twitch made a whining sound before responding, “It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve pulled a stunt like that,” She started to giggle, more to herself, “One time they put chili powder in Thermite’s underwear while he was in the shower.” Lion winced, trying not to imagine how bad that must’ve felt. Poor Thermite.

“So,” She started, continuing to work on her drone, “tell me more about Oliver Flament.” He froze up. That was the worst question you could ask someone. “Well… I served in the GIGN.” Twitch giggled again, “I know. Because you worked with Gustave.” Lion blushed and hummed. “Oh… Right.”

“You don’t talk much do you?” Twitch never took her eyes off her gadget as she spoke.

Lion chuckled, “I’m just a little new to this… There’s so many different cultures all put into one building. Aren’t there any conflicts between them?”

“The Germans and the Americans don’t really get along… Except for Blackbeard, he’s probably the middleman and friends with everyone.” She looked at him for a moment then returned to her work, taking a screw out from the drone.

“Hah, no surprise there.”

Twitch found this hilarious and laughed out loud, nearly snorting when she inhaled, “Yeah, right? Like, just get over it. The wars ended like 50 years ago.” She stopped doing everything, then spoke quietly to herself: “That’s probably not right… When did the world wars end?”

Lion laughed on a breath: A military operator that didn’t know what date the world wars ended. “I don’t know either.” He knew, he just toyed with the fact that she couldn’t remember. She hit him gently on the chest, “Oh shut up! Yes you do!” Lion busted out in laughter while Twitch made a sad face at him.

“World War I ended in 1918, the second one ended in 1945. So… You were somewhat right, but World War I ended like 100 years ago.” Lion gestured with his hands, slightly amused that Twitch would switch her focus from his hands to his face.

 

Her hyperactive nature was an odd match with Lion’s more laid back and skittish attitude. Lion enjoyed being with her, he thought she was good for him to get him out there and make some friends, although there was one he wouldn’t get close with… But he stayed optimistic with the rest of the operators. Montagne was supportive of him and Twitch… which he didn’t really understand. “You two are so cute.” Montagne would say when Twitch wasn’t around. Rook would often get upset when he talked about her in front of him. Oblivious Lion didn’t quite understand that Rook had a crush on her since they joined Rainbow: “Gilles, shut up!” He would often shout in the native language, making the older Frenchman laugh at how jealous he got. “It’s so cute how mad you get, Julien.” The fuming Rook would then either storm off or just cover his face with his hands. Lion wasn’t sure, but he was positive that Montagne was on the opposite side of the spectrum. Lion hated to admit it, but he would often have fantasies of Twitch in awkward situations. Half of them were cute and fluffy things, holding hands or doing vanilla activities… the other half was dirty enough to make Lion want to shower in holy water and beg to God for forgiveness. They made him blush and furious, shameful for feeling this way about someone he was close to. As his mind wandered through his fantasies, then through his shame, then he would be curious if there was a church nearby that he could attend.

He felt like he definitely needed it.

 

“Olivier.”

Twitch snapped in his face, sucking him back to reality.

“Huh? What?”

“You… spaced out.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Lion chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Twitch giggled, and began to gather her things, “Let’s head back to the room.” She gently touched his arm and put her stuff away. Lion sat there in a blushing mess, arguing with himself in hopes of them being alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a pure bean... He's so adorable. <3 :)
> 
> Let me know how I'm doing with him!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates & other stuff!!!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Request me to write something or ask me your burning questions!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapkan appears to be a little stressed with his feelings of Finka...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something... I didn't really know what else to add so... :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates & other stuff!!!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Request me to write something or ask me your burning questions!!

Finka returned to the gym after her little impromptu meeting with Doc to finish her exercises. Unlike this morning, there were more people here now. She didn’t recognize a large number of them, but knew her own comrades when she saw them. Kapkan was wrestling a smaller man while Tachanka was on the ground next to them refereeing the spar.

The smaller man had put Kapkan in a headlock, the Russian started to viciously tap the other’s arm while Tachanka was yelling in their native language. The fight came to a stop, all three men got up onto their feet.

“Fuck, Dom… How do you move so fast?” Kapkan rubbed his own throat.

“I’m not a big buff bear like you, Maxim.” He was German. His accent was smooth until it spoke the operator’s name.

Finka sported a soft smile as she came up to the men, speaking in their language with a slight sneer. “Wow, Basuda, you got your ass beat by someone smaller than you.” Tachanka snorted, “Hah, she is right.” He went over to him and pat him on the back, Kapkan blushed madly. The German walked past him, slapping Kapkan hard on the rear, “You’ll be alright.” He joined his own team on the opposite side of the gym.

Kapkan’s face was red, possibly from anger or embarrassment… Finka couldn’t tell but it made her laugh. “You are cute when you blush.” Finka gently patted his cheek, walking past him to the weight rack and finish her exercises.

 

  
Finka shut the door to the showers, going into the locker room to put on clean clothes. Putting on a sports bra and loose sweats, she heard the door open and shut. Looking over, she recognized the FBI operator, Ash. She stood there for a few seconds before going to her locker and changing.

There was just silence.

“How do you like it here?” Ash spoke softly.

Finka shrugged, although they weren’t facing each other. “It’s going good so far.”

Ash chuckled. “You’ll be a good asset to our team…”

Finka pulled on a hoodie and turned to look at her, although she said nothing.

Ash had been getting undressed, Finka’s breath getting caught in her throat as she watched. She didn’t mind, but the atmosphere was a little awkward. Ash turned as well, not even phased that the other woman had been watching the whole time, as a matter of fact, she appeared to take pride in it. She had a white towel wrapped around her that Finka could honestly do without.

Ash looked at her with a grin as she went over to the door that lead to the showers; “I’ll be in here if you need me…”

When she left, Finka stared straight at her locker, trying to process what happened… A part of her wanted to follow the woman into the showers… but she knew that her comrades would be expecting her in their room for “quality time”, as Tachanka puts it. She didn’t mind spending time with them, but a nice piece of ass basically fell into her lap…

 

Nah.

She could put it off and make up for it later.

 

“Draw four, motherfucker!”

Kapkan slammed the card down onto the table and began to laugh in Fuze’s face, who wore a look of hatred and stress… Uno could get a little bit competitive.

Fuze swore under his breath as he drew four more cards.

The game progressed until Kapkan somehow managed to win, followed by an angry Fuze getting up and storming out of the room, slamming the door as he left. The remaining four Spetsnaz sat in silence until he came back, dealing out one more hand.

“So, Maxim… Why don’t you tell Lera how much you’ve missed her since you transferred here?” Glaz started, dealing out the last of the cards.

Kapkan visibly tensed up, teasing smiles appeared on to Tachanka’s and Glaz’s face.

Finka looked at him as well, giggling at his reaction to the question.

“I--No…--Well--Hmph.” Kapkan began pouting.

For a stoic and hard-headed Russian, Kapkan was awfully timid when it came to sentiment, especially in this moment.

He jerked his head to face away from Finka, looking where Fuze had been sitting. Finka giggled again, patting him on the shoulder, “I know you missed me, you don’t have to answer that.” She smiled, laughing at his reaction.

He tensed back up again and slowly turned to look at her. His feelings were nearly plain as day, and Finka thought that was awfully adorable…

 

Fuze eventually returned to finish a couple of games. As early as it was, they decided it would be best to go to bed and relax.

Fuze had gone to sleep, as did Tachanka. Glaz stayed up drawing in his journal, Finka did nothing but stare at the bunk above her… the light that Glaz used to draw was keeping her awake, but she didn’t mind.

The light went out a few minutes later, and right before Finka fell asleep, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey, come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... A little too short I'm sorry... I'll make up for it with Finka's next chapter!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates & other stuff!!!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Request me to write something or ask me your burning questions!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sinister giggling* Oops. ;)
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!

They were alone.

Lion wasn’t sure if he should be happy or nervous…

He just stood at the entrance of the room while Twitch started to search around the room, she looked at him with a confused look. “Are you going to sit…? This is your room too you know.”

In a panic, he quickly sat on the couch, turning around to watch her scurry about and swear under her breath.

He thought that was cute.

“Aha! I found them!”

Twitch tossed something in his lap, landing right on his balls. Hissing and cupping his jewels, Lion leaned over while Twitch started to panic.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, Olivier!”

She grabbed his shoulders, very unsure what to do. She started to stammer over her words, her hands flailing.

“Oh my God. Oh my God.”

Lion leaned back on the couch, his hand still protecting himself. He had shut his eyes for a moment, until there was a sudden pressure on his junk, and his hand.

Twitch’s hand was on his own.

 _Very_ close to his crotch.

Lion clenched his jaw and tried to even out his breathing. Even when in pain she drove him crazy.

“Are you okay, Olivier?”

Her voice seemed to shake. She was actually concerned about him, not paying any mind to where her hand was. “Uh, Twitch… Your hand…” Then she noticed and jerked away immediately, “Oh… I-I’m so sorry!” Lion had to reassure her that he was okay and what happened was okay, even though it wasn’t because it was difficult to control himself.

He wanted to try to lighten the mood, picking up the device that she had tossed to him earlier.

It was a Nintendo DS… His son had one.

“Do you wanna play Pokémon?” She instantly forgot about what had just happened, grabbing the device that was right next to her.

Lion chuckled. He remembered that game from his childhood… So much fun. Honestly, his favorite one had to be Exploud. It used sound to deal damage, and that was pretty cool.

“Which one is this?” He powered on the DS, turning the volume down as it played its music.

“Alpha Sapphire. Just know that that DS is Rook’s… But he doesn’t play very often so you can play on it.” Twitch turned hers on and opened the game, dancing to the intro music.

As it turned out, Twitch played often and could name nearly every Pokémon if she really tried. Lion was a little inexperienced, this game was new territory for him, although he was impressed with Rook’s team. He had this one called Aron, which was a Steel-type, reminded him of Montagne. Lion also worked up to catching a Tailow, which he attached himself to immediately, using it in every battle.

Twitch would look at him from time to time, smiling at how intrigued he was, and how excited he got when he added a new Pokémon to his team. Spending time with him made her happy, the rest of the GIGN was pretty boring and couldn’t match her hyperactive nature. Lion tried his best to stay up to speed with her, she almost felt sorry for him. She felt very thankful for someone like him. She scooted closer to him, watching him play and giving him tips.

“I really don’t know why Julien chose the Grass-type starter… Fire is honestly the better choice.”

“Poochyena is super underrated… Their evolution is pretty cool.”

 

Somewhere along the way, Lion felt something on his side. He didn't look over, but he knew what it was. His heart fluttered and nearly exploded. Twitch had set her DS on the table, wrapping her arms around his own, watching him play more.

They said nothing.

They just enjoyed each other’s company in silence.

Lion found it hard to focus with Twitch pressed up against him, but with deep breaths and high hopes he somehow managed to keep himself under control.

Twitch had no idea what she was doing to Lion… She was either oblivious, or knew exactly what she was doing, and doing it on purpose, very unlikely though. Twitch had nearly fallen asleep cuddled up to him. Lion did his best not to move as to not disturb Twitch. By now, Lion had stopped playing the game, but just stared at her, admiring her and wondering how something so beautiful has just fallen into his lap, not to be taken literally. He had put his hand just above her knee, stroking her softly with his thumb. Twitch stirred and settled with a tired moan. Lion felt numb, pins and needles all over his body, like something else was now controlling him. Twitch looked up at him. They were much closer than both of them had anticipated… Twitch blushed, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away, Lion couldn’t either. Their faces slowly moved closer… “ _Olivier…_ ” Twitch whispered softly on a breath. Lion would never admit it out loud, but the way she said his name turned him on so much. They were so close now… Lion could feel her soft breath, almost taste her lips, almost feel how soft they were, almost--

 

There was a loud bang, with Doc standing in the now open doorway. He looked rather perturbed.

“Oh. Am I interrupting something? Pichon?” After seconds of hanging silence, he finally spoke out. Twitch had nearly jumped off the couch at the sound of the door, rubbing her eyes and sitting up straight, “N-No… We were just playing Pokémon.” Both of them were blushing wildly, basically summing up what was going on to Doc. He only scoffed and went to his locker to pull something out, he stopped right before he left the room.

“By the way, Six got a new mission in… It must be something big because she wants 10 operators out on the field, so don’t get too… crazy.” Doc looked straight at him at the last part, his ears got hot and he looked down at the floor. “We are heading to the outside range for a couple hours, it would be best if you two would join us. There is a huge chance of us getting selected, especially him.” Gustave pointed at Lion while he was putting on his hoodie. He didn’t say anything else before shutting the door, leaving the two alone yet again.

Twitch sat frozen in her spot, now she looked at her feet on the floor. Neither of them wanting to talk about what had just happened before Doc came in. “So…?” Lion set the game on the table, looking at Twitch for some validation. She only blinked and looked at him.

“We should head down there too. They will be expecting us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played AS/OR yet but I have played the original games so I know a thing or two about 3rd generation. ;)
> 
> Comment on how you feel about that little.... you know what. ;)
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is added between Finka and Kapkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this chapter turned out... But oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!

The voice had startled Finka, taking a few seconds to calm her heart rate, she reached a hand out in the dark to feel who was talking to her.

Kapkan.

“Maxim, why are you up? What time is it?”

“Don’t worry about that. Take a walk with me.”

 

He took her outside the base to a half basketball court. She didn’t know how to play, but Kapkan did.

 

He opened a shed and brought out a basketball. He went over to a power box and turned on the lights that illuminated the court fully.

She snorted at the thought of a Russian playing an American sport.

“You said this was a walk… We just walked outside.”

Kapkan didn’t respond to her, just dribbled the ball around in between his legs and shot the ball… Missing. “Wow. Nice shot.” Finka spoke in a cheeky tone. Kapkan retrieved the ball, holding or against his hip. “Fuck off… Let's play.” He passed the ball to her, she caught it but it hit her in the chest. “Wait, Maxim. I don’t know how to play.” She was nervous about making a fool of herself, yet again. He only chuckled, walking over to her and crossing his arms.

“Shoot it.”

“What?”

“Throw it into the basket.”

Finka chucked the ball up in the air, hitting the backboard and bouncing in the opposite direction.

Kapkan fetched the ball, handing it to her.

“Stand here.” He tapped his toe to a line--the freethrow line.

She did that, holding the ball gingerly in her hands.

“Okay,” He came up behind her, grabbing her wrists to move them around, “this hand goes here,” he moved her right hand under the ball, and her left one to the side.

This whole situation made Finka flustered. Her cheeks were tinted red.

“Squat down.”

With Kapkan right behind her, his made her nervous even though they weren’t touching. Finka blamed it on the anticipation… Not that she didn’t like it.

“When you push up, push the ball up with this hand”--he touched her right arm--”let your left hand guide the ball. And snap your wrist, like this…” He bent his wrist downward, Finka watched with uncertainty.

She did exactly what Kapkan told her, pushing the ball upward, but it’s wasn’t pushed out enough to reach the basket. The sound of it bouncing was nearly pathetic.

Kapkan inhaled loudly, “Okay, okay. This is fine. What you want to do is push up, and _out_.”

He went to get the ball and passed the ball back to her. He went back to his position behind her.

Finka bent down into position.

Kapkan would have been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing her bent over in front of him, but he kept that thought to himself.

Her blush spread more on her face. Now she was touching him. She didn’t want to turn around and face him, so she took the shot. Pushing up and outward, the ball went right through the rim. Standing up in sudden excitement, she turned around to embrace her comrade.

Only now they were closer than Finka had originally thought…

They were chest to chest.

Finka clenched her jaw, while Kapkan just stood there, looking at her.

They stood in silence for too long, Kapkan’s hand slowly went up to her cheek, stroking the beginning of her scar with his thumb. He had this dreamy look in his eyes, it almost looked like he was going to cry. “I don’t mean to get all sentimental and shit, but I missed you, Lera.”

Kapkan never really said her name… But when he said it this time, she had lost feeling in her legs and feet.

“Maxim.”

“What?”

There was a moment of silence, and a worried expression on Finka’s face.

“I think I need to go to the hospital.”

 

* * *

 

“The nerve damage wasn’t extremely extensive,” the doctor rubbed the back of his neck, “but her B12 vitamin levels are low. We would like to keep her with us for a couple of days until those levels have returned to normal. We will be supplying her with supplements in the meantime.” He smiled reassuringly at Kapkan, who was viciously biting his nails, and would probably eat his whole hand if Doc wasn’t there to console him. “Thank you so much.” The Frenchman only joined him because Kapkan knew nothing about medicine, so he joined him more for moral support.

“You may go and see her now.”

That was all Kapkan needed to hear, he was in the room almost immediately. Granted, he did nearly push a couple patients and nurses over on his way there.

Doc followed him at a calmer pace, standing in the doorway and observing Kapkan’s behavior. It was strange for someone like him to feel near possession over someone else. Maybe it was a Russian thing, but deep down Doc knew that that couldn’t be it. His phone started to go off in his pocket, stepping just outside the door, he answered the call.

 

Kapkan just sat in the chair and stared at her, she was groggy from the muscle relaxers they had given her to help her relax. She knew he was there, because that small smile never left her face.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have woken you up and made you do that stuff.” Kapkan blurted out, but Finka only chuckled, looking at him and holding her hand out. Kapkan reluctantly took it in his. “I’m glad you did. The damage would have been worse if I had stayed asleep.” Despite Finka’s reassurance, Kapkan still felt guilty.

Doc returned to the room, walking over to Kapkan and Finka.

“Ash just called about a briefing for a large mission. It’s an emergency. White Masks have plans to hijack airplanes. The operators are to be deployed within a couple hours.”

Kapkan stood up, “Who’s been selected to go?”

“Six wants ten of the elite operators, and as many recruits as we can manage. Smoke, Blackbeard, Ying, Twitch, Montagne, Ash, Glaz, Lion, and _Finka_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug*
> 
> I'll do the mission in one whole chapter. It might be super funky but I'll make it work lol.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tension ahead!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... :/
> 
> I kind of explain in the middle of the story what happened.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Requests Are Closed!

Thatcher insisted that he join with them, alongside Ash. His argument was that this mission was big, and Ash would need some help leading the group and keeping the Recruits in line. While he really only wanted to go to see Lion in his first terrorist situation with Team Rainbow. Six gave him permission to go, and he immediately began to pack up along with his partner, Smoke. Thatcher equipped his AR-33, his P226 pistol, and four of his signature EMP grenades.

Smoke was chosen to go for his toxic gas. There was no sure number of White Masks that would be there, but for an airport, there had to be lots. His “nests” would help the team clear out any clusters of the enemy. Him, Lion, and Finka would be only operators able to traverse the deadly gas. Smoke brought his shotgun and SMG-11, and five of his precious toxic “babes”.

Blackbeard was an obvious choice. He was a Navy Seal deadshot, able to clear crowds in seconds. Although he was slower than most, he got his work done. Valkyrie worried about him leaving without her. The two had been friends since the Navy and were almost always put together when they were deployed. He armored up with two of his weapon shields, his D-50, and his Mk17.

Ying was instantly on board with the mission once she heard about how many civilian lives were at stake. Her signature gadget would disorient the enemy, leaving the team an opening for an attack. She was quick to prepare with four of her Candelas, T-95 machine gun, and Q-292 handgun. Just before she was deployed, she was rushed with overwhelming anxiety. She would close her eyes and breathe deeply to help keep her stress under control.

Twitch’s mood switched so suddenly when she heard she was being deployed, her once lively and hyperactive nature was now overthrown by professionalism and maturity. Her shock drones would help pinpoint the enemy’s location, while also giving them a painful shock. She and Lion would be the first aggressors, calling out enemy locations and taking them down swiftly. She brought two of her drones, her F2, and the revolver.

Montagne would help protect the friendlies as they pushed forward. Nothing else to really be said. He brought the revolver along with him. 

Ash was a natural-born leader. She was the one who received the information on the attack, and issued the briefing to the Recruits and other operators. It was unlikely that she would serve on the front, since Six had told her to instruct Thatcher on the situation shortly after he joined in. She did pack her G36C and her FBI pistol as a precaution, if she would need to serve in case of emergency.

Glaz would take out any White Masks that were on the planes. He would arrive separately from the rest of the team.

Lion would aid the team with his drone by scanning the exact locations of the enemy. He was nervous for Twitch, although she was an Elite operator and knew what she was doing, he always thought the worse would happen. 

Kapkan took Finka’s place. I suppose in a state of emergency, it didn’t matter if you were in the hospital or not unless you were in critical condition. He told Doc in the hospital room that he would take her place. Six complied, although hesitant, because Finka would be a useful asset to the mission. Because of the largeness of the situation, he brought about twelve of his traps. Without proper armor, the device would leave anyone with serious injuries.

 

The helicopter ride to the airport was tense. This was a huge task… The operators rode in one chopper flown by Jäger. There were two others filled with Recruits, ten to each one.

Ash and Jäger called over telling them they had arrived. Lion’s heart was stuck in his throat, rendering him barely able to breathe. Twitch was next to him, her hand resting on his the whole ride. He wasn’t sure why he was antsy, but he knew that Thatcher had never set eyes off him.

 

The whole area was surrounded by military vehicles and barricades. Ash was later informed that there were hostages… Lots of them.

 

Thatcher’s voice came over the earpiece. “Comms are up and running.”

Then Ash came over. “Alright, team. We have intel that there are a great number of hostages within the building. Exercise caution and watch where you breach.” There was a small pause. “Attackers, send out your drones. Lion, prepare your drone for scanning.”

Twitch looked over to Lion, who sat rigid with his signature drone in hand. She put a hand on his shoulder. Lion released his drone into the sky, moving it to the optimum position.

“A group of hostages are in the security office.” Blackbeard’s voice came over. Moments later, more voices came through, calling out hostage locations.

“Baggage claim.”

“Customs.”

“Security office.”

The preparation phase ended. The attackers were ready to move out. The defenders watched their backs as they pushed through. Glaz remained in his position, ready to attack enemies from the planes.

 

[Truth be told, not that I don’t like this story… I was just way too lazy and blocked from writing the entire plot that happens here… Writing this story has really become hard, especially at this point. Everything beyond here should be a breeze! With some… tension… on top. ;)

Now let’s get back to it!]

 

A mission success.

All the hostages were escorted by a chopper, with the exception of a small handful of civilians that were killed by hostiles.

While most of the operators made out with minimal injuries, there was one extreme case of critical injury.

 

Twitch and Lion were moving along through the gates and terminals. Lion in the back to watch her six. Walking through here put a mental toll on Lion. Casualties of civilians, mostly children. He couldn’t help but to send a silent prayer for the bodies he saw, but the sight and the feeling of life being ripped away so quickly at a young age was daunting. Lion looked at all of them, muttering prayers in French. Twitch picked it up through the comms, turning around to look at her partner. Just when she was about to tell him to keep up, there was gunfire.

Twitch fell to the ground.

 

Lion quickly opened fire, the terrorist dropping to the floor with a solid thud. Without checking his surroundings, Lion ran to her side, picking her up and quickly checking her pulse.

Thank God, she was still breathing.

“Ash, we need a medical evac, ASAP. Twitch was shot.”

There was a hanging silence over the comms.

“Copy that, Lion.” Ash finally responded.

“Lion, scan.” Thatcher’s voice came over.

He couldn’t bare to set Twitch down, but he also couldn’t disobey his team when they needed him. He put her into a comfortable enough position to send out the scan.

“Scan going out…”

Once his drone did the work, he cradled his partner and went back.

 

Twitch was sent away, but Lion couldn’t abandon this mission so suddenly. On his own volition, he went back inside to continue his route.

 

The flight back was uneasy. Anyone who sustained injuries were immediately taken to the hospital. The team arrived at the base early in the morning. Lion was the last one off the plane. Ying was the first one off, only taking a couple bruises and scratches. Ash and Thatcher walked off together, Thatcher was beaten up as well. Blackbeard suffered injuries from debris from Kapkan’s traps, Kapkan came off after the two leaders. Glaz arrived separate, unharmed. Smoke took a bullet to the lower leg, although he shrugged it off and finished the mission with a bleeding hole in his leg. He was sent to the hospital after being scolded by Ash for such carelessness. Montagne went before Lion, comforting him on the ride back that Twitch would be fine. She was an elite operator, nothing could kill her. Lion arrived with emotional scars. The sight of the dead children, to seeing his partner drop to the ground. He was sickened that he was returning to the GIGN room to sleep.

Sleep took forever to come, but when it did, the door crashed open. An angry Thatcher dragged him out of bed. Montagne and Rook were still awake, Doc was at the hospital.

“What happened out there, Flament? How did Twitch get shot?” Lion was pinned to the wall by the British man. Lion was too troubled to speak, instead he just stammered. Montagne and Rook were attempting to calm him down to no avail.

“I just… I was…” Lion couldn’t do it.

Thatcher began to mock him. He drew his arm back. Before the fist flew, Lion was ready to defend himself. Montagne and Rook had his back, holding the angry Brit back. Thatcher never calmed down, but he fumed less than when he came in.

“Your negligence nearly cost us a life of an elite operator. Just remember that.”

 

Lion found it hard to sleep after hearing that.

 

Finka was in the Spetsnaz room when Kapkan came in, when he saw her there, he dropped everything and ran to her. She was laying in bed, but that didn’t stop him from hugging her as tight as he could.

“I’m glad you made it out okay…” Finka whispered just before they broke the hug. Kapkan didn’t think much before closing the short distance between them. He didn’t think to check if the others were around, but now he didn’t care. The kiss lasted longer than Kapkan wanted it to, but he couldn’t bare to take himself away from Finka again…

“I’m glad **you’re** okay.” Kapkan whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... :) About one to two more chapters left!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Requests Are Closed!


	9. Please read NOTES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Doc's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very angsty and contains sensitive content!!!!
> 
> Please use caution and tissues.

Doc was surprised to see his team mate arrive in the ICU. Once stabilized, he went in to see her. It was hours before she woke up, and minutes before she was able to speak properly.

Her armor prevented the bullets from going through. She was shot in the right shoulder, her thigh, and lower back. A small portion of her scapula was broken, her femur has a hairline fracture, and severe damage to a few internal organs. She passed out from sudden shock, having never been shot three times simultaneously. She was in critical condition from the gunshot to the abdomen. Doc wouldn’t want to mention it but she could have possibly died from blood loss in that one bullet wound. She arrived at the hospital within 20 minutes of leaving, she was only minimally stabilized to survive the helicopter ride, not the years she would spend in critical condition. Doc doesn’t remember how long he waited for her to be admitted from the ICU… he sat in a chair in the waiting area, unmoving. The receptionist tried offering him something to eat or drink, he refused. Minutes went past. During that time, Doc’s hate for Lion boiled but his inner kindness made him feel remorse. Him and Twitch were very close… and Doc knew that Twitch’s absence would take a major toll on him. It’d affect Rainbow as a whole. But he knew that Twitch would persevere and come back stronger than ever, that’s just how she was. Doc would stay with Twitch for a few hours in his free time at Rainbow. Being at the base was high-strung. Lion’s gloomy aura rubbed off on everyone else. Finka would visit him in the room and talk to him… The only one he would actually talk to, even though they didn’t exactly know each other too well. Doc assumed it was their CTU that kept them together. In spite of his better judgement, he ignored Lion wallowing in guilt in the GIGN room, leaving only to eat and shower. He didn’t eat much, only poking at his food and looking at it with a glazed stare. This aroused suspicion among the other Operators, but they’d look at each other and turn their heads. Doc couldn’t find it in himself to confront him and invite Lion to visit Twitch with him… He left the comforting to Montagne and Finka, Montagne got nowhere but Finka managed some words out of him. Finka talked to Montagne about what he said and in turn, told Doc:

 _“I want to just disappear. It was all my fault… if I was just paying attention, she would still be here. If I didn’t look at the bodies… the children… Why did I fucking do that?... Gilles comes in here to tell me she will be okay and come back happy as ever, but I don’t understand how she can knowing her own team betrayed her. I can’t go on knowing I did that to her… Why am I a part of this? I can’t even do a mission. You know what Thatcher told me, Lera? He told me that my negligence got her nearly killed. I can’t stop thinking about that. I hear it everywhere I go. It’s suffocating me. I can’t even cry anymore, I’m just so tired… of living, of breathing, of seeing her just drop. It happened to fast that I couldn’t even catch her as she was falling. I made a vow to myself to always be there for her. The one time she needed me, I wasn’t there… What have I done… She was the only one that was nice to me, ever since I got here. I mean, there was you and Gilles… but she just approached me with the brightest smile and tagged me along wherever she went. She’s not even dead. I know she’s coming back. But will things be the same? Will she still smile at me like she used to? Will she still drag me along with her? I never even told her how I felt… Lera,... I think I love her.”_.

On the other end, when he visited her, Twitch seemed just as sad that Lion hasn’t seen her yet. The main four in the GIGN were all close but Doc hid how guilty and depressed Lion had felt, even though Twitch was obviously fond of him. Lion’s feelings would break her, and Doc couldn’t handle living through that. One specific day he visited, Twitch asked her comrade to rely a message to him. Doc obliged with a friendly smile. Later he returned to the base and to the GIGN room. Lion was at his usual spot on his bunk staring at the wall. Swallowing his pride, Doc sat down on the bunk next to him. He didn’t want to do this, but Doc knew he would have to hear this otherwise it would kill the both of them. Doc knew too much, and the extra information ate him alive. Lion didn’t move. “Emmanuelle uhh… wanted to tell you something.” Doc felt Lion’s gaze on him although he didn’t speak. Doc shrugged his shoulders.

“She says that... _she loves you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the sensitive content, I would just like to remind everyone that if you ever feel the way Lion does, please get help! It affects the people around you that love you and care for you even if you don't know it! There are people out there who will gladly help you! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Be safe out there, ya'll! ♥♥♥♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't follow my Tumblr, I posted that my laptop broke and I just recently got it fixed. I'm slowly getting back into the groove of writing so I should be back to my usual schedule in the upcoming weeks. I'm also preoccupied IRL because I will be moving out in August!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!

_Months later…_

 

As time went on, Lion’s mental state improved with the help of his comrades, Finka, Montagne, Rook, and even Doc pitched in. It wasn’t easy to get him out but together, they pulled through and didn’t stop until he was smiling everyday. Ash got him up early each morning for a run. IQ took him to the workshop where she eagerly watched him work on his drone, she’d be lying if she didn’t say that Twitch was a lucky woman to have a man like Lion fawning over her. Tachanka and Kapkan helped Lion get his hefty appetite back… although most of the feeding was forceful and reminded Lion of every visit to grandmother’s when he was young. Of course, this spell of joy lasted until Twitch made her return, which Lion nearly broke down when he saw her for the first time in months.

She arrived with Doc and Thermite on one crutch, her arm in a sling. She arrived with that bright smile that made Lion’s heart melt. Lion came up to her, doing his best not to cry. He couldn’t exactly hug her like he wanted to… Pick her up and twirl her around. She makes the first move, she propped herself up on the crutch, touching his cheek. Lion knew that what Doc told him months ago was true in this very moment. He saw tears in her eyes.

“Please do not cry…” He spoke in French, although Doc was close by.

“I’m sorry. I just… You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“I think I do… Because I am sure I missed you much more.” He chuckled, wiping away a tear that had begun it’s trek down her cheek. Lion had no idea what came over him, but he did it. He closed the distance between their bodies carefully, then the space between their lips was no more. Granted, Lion hasn’t kissed anyone in years, but he could tell he still had that spark. Twitch blushed like mad when he pulled away. “I think it’s fair game. We both missed each other equally…” She whispered. Lion snorted and led her to the GIGN room where she would be under Doc and Lion’s care until she made a full recovery.

 

_[Okay, I’m weird about numbers so instead of making a whole new chapter for the smut I’m just tagging it onto this so I have an even 10 chapters LOL. I’ll even be extra enough to make it an EVEN NUMBER OF WORDS!!!]_

 

Finka was determined to beat Kapkan this time with no interruptions. Night time in the cool England air, the bright lights that lit up the half court, one on one. Finka was feeling confident, but so was Kapkan. Russian arrogance… He showed off by dribbling the ball between his legs and attempting to make three-pointers. She laughed every single time he missed, which was often. They eventually got the game started, within minutes, Finka had already scored more than Kapkan. While he wouldn’t show it, he was pretty upset that she was beating him… But he had cards up his sleeve that she didn’t even know about. She was on offense, Kapkan was sure to stay right on her. She nearly fell over a couple times because Kapkan was being cheeky and towered over her. “Don’t be an ass, Maxim!” She giggled, trying to get around him only to have him knock the ball from her hands when she shot. “What? I’m just playing defense.” He shrugged his shoulders and responded with a wide smile.

Now it was Kapkan’s turn on offense, his trump card in his hand. He played like normal, but rather than taking his shot in basketball, he took another shot. Finka got right up on him, Kapkan tossed the ball away and wrapped one arm around her waist and planted his lips right onto hers. The act caught Finka off guard, almost trying to push him away, but she instead grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. Kapkan groaned into each kiss as it turned into something else. His hands felt all over her, a starved hunter waiting for the kill. Finka found his actions to be rough… not that she didn’t mind. His hand travelled down between her legs for a feel, and she lost it. Finka returned Kapkan’s aggressiveness, clawing at his neck and back and biting his lip. She felt Kapkan hardening and that only turned her on even more. The momentary high kept rational thought at bay, but she did think of this:

“We should go somewhere more… private.”

 

An empty array of barracks that were unused for the time being. When they got into a room, the clothes came off and they were all over each other once more, only with more contact than before. Kapkan pinned her to the wall, feeling towards that same spot, only more pleased to find her panties sopping wet. He yanked them down while Finka let them drop to the floor. Finka gasped when she felt him touch the sensitive skin, rubbing slowly at the entrance. She was torn between his hand on her pussy and his mouth on her neck. Kapkan slowly pushed his finger inside and used his free hand to grip onto her ass, groaning against her skin. “Mmm, fuck. You’re tight… not to mention wet.” Finka couldn’t respond in coherent sentences while Kapkan didn’t waste time, fingering her quickly. He knew all her spots easily, hitting each one until Finka was a squirming and moaning mess in the palm of his hands. She was at his mercy, shaking as her peak was being reached. She’d moan for him not to stop, or to keep going.. As if Kapkan would stop anyway. When she came, she had to hold onto Kapkan otherwise she’d fall over. The feeling was overbearing, nearly making her scream. Her juices dripped down Kapkan’s hand, earning a very pleased growl from him.

He slowly withdrew his finger, licking the juices from his hand and continued to waste no time. Taking only a couple seconds to pull his erection from the confinement of his pants, he rubbed the head against her clit. Finka twitched as he moved around her sensitive parts, sometimes trying to push him away because the sensitivity often made it hurt. “Don’t worry, babe… I’ll be gentle.” He aligned himself with her, slowly pushing inside her. The feeling of being filled so quickly made Finka shiver, moaning softly. Kapkan groaned a few curses as he thrusted slow, getting deeper each time. She would tighten around him when he pushed in, drawing him in quicker. He always moaned out loud when she did that… and she enjoyed it every time. Finka left scratches down his back starting at his shoulders going down to his sides. Kapkan’s strokes were long and slow, making Finka tremble and almost scream. He would go much faster, but he didn’t want to ruin the pretty sight of his dick disappearing entirely inside her. He also loved the way she tightened around him when he rubbed against her sweet spot. And how her body shook when he did that… It didn’t take much to make her come a second time, this one more intense than the first. Her nails dug deep into his back and her legs trembled. She held her moans in, as to not draw any attention… As if. These barracks were sound proof, no sound made inside here was getting out. “You can be as loud as you want… No one is gonna hear you.” Kapkan whispered, Finka still held back. Her excuse was that she didn’t want a scratchy throat in the morning, Kapkan found that to be funny. He went on for what felt like hours to Finka, and she had begun to go numb. Kapkan always joked about being able to fuck all night, Finka never actually took him seriously. “Maxim… I can’t feel my legs.” She panted. Kapkan gave her a reassuring kiss, then picked up the pace. He has delaying his own orgasm for her, making sure Finka had the “full Maxim Busada experience”, and she had. It came quick but he had enough time for Finka get down on her knees and suck his glistening cock until he came all over her face. Some semen dripping down his shaft across his hand, but most of it found its way to Finka’s face. One drop somehow managed to get on the wall behind her. There was a long silence between them, Finka seemed a little annoyed now with the current situation on her face.

“Haha. Aww, love. Here, I’ll give you my shirt.”

Kapkan grabbed his shirt and handed it to her. While she cleaned her face up, he gathered her clothes and handed them to her. Once dressed, the couple made their way back to their room and beds. They both would sleep very well tonight.

 

Twitch made a healthy recovery and was just as lively as ever. Soon, her and Lion got back into their routines of morning exercises, evenings in the workshop, and a little bit of everything in between. Lion was happy to have her back, but his guilt still haunted him in his dreams and lingered behind every corner. Twitch had to constantly assure him that she wasn’t mad at him, and never was. Lion would agree but it didn’t stop the feeling.

 

As fate would have it, all of the GIGN but Twitch and Lion were called out on a hostage situation fairly close by… Other operators went with them but the two were too busy to pay mind. Twitch was in Lion’s bed with him, reading a book while Lion slept with his head on her stomach and his big arms wrapped around her waist. She read until her eyes hurt. Once she was done, she set the book to her side, then proceeded to run her fingers through Lion’s dark brown hair. It was always so soft, often making her jealous. Her hand trailed down to his face covered in stubble. She was definitely not jealous of his facial hair. She lightly scratched his face which caused him to stir and wake up. He squeezed her extra tight. “Olivier?” She cooed to him. He mumbled something incoherent, Twitch assumed he said something close to “What?”. “Have I ever told you how soft your hair is?” Her hand ran through his hair once again, making Lion groan in satisfaction, “Yes you have, dove.” His hand ran up and down her side.

Twitch wore loose shorts that were insanely short, to Lion’s liking, and a wife-beater-like tank top. Lion wore no shirt and only shorts. Twitch insisted he wore minimal clothing because he was like a furnace when they cuddled. And Lion would never say but he wanted Twitch to do the same… but for a different reason.

Lion felt something touch his hand, and start moving it. When he opened his eyes, he saw Twitch pushing his hand towards her thigh. He looked up at her with a confused look. She blinked and smiled, “Reading got boring…” He was still confused until Twitch rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips. She sat right on his dick which instantly began to harden from the pressure and sensitivity. She slowly rolled her hips against him, knowing what exactly she was doing to him. “Why don’t we entertain ourselves for a while?” She laid down on him, her fingers moving through the hairs on his chest that travelled down. Lion could only chew on his lip nervously while Twitch grinded her hips. He moaned softly at the lovely friction, now that he was painfully erect. His hands were on her thighs, he moved them under her tank top to her waist. Before he any further, he slowly pulled it up while she finished taking it off. Lion’s breath was taken away by the sight. He finally worked up the nerve to cup one, then the other. They felt so much nicer now than in his dreams. “Ugh, _fuck_...” He groaned softly, his hips had begun to involuntarily pump against hers, and she hasn’t stopped dry humping him. This was so teasing for him… He rubbed her nipples with his thumb, feeling them harden under his touch.

Twitch got off for a second to pull her shorts down, while she seemed rather flustered and excited with the massive tent in Lion’s shorts… of course the poor guy didn’t put on any underwear. It was quite hot in the GIGN room, especially now.

Instead of returning to her spot, she sat on his chest, holding him down. She stuck her thumbs under her panties, teasing to take them off. She did this for a few seconds before asking a question that made Lion sweat; “Are you hungry?” He didn’t answer but looked at her panties with a needy gaze… Twitch didn’t give him the option or even time to answer. She hummed while scooting forward until Twitch’s crotch was just above Lion’s mouth. Still in a horny daze, his hands found her hips and pulled her closer. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but his second brain was telling him exactly what he should do.

He planted soft kisses on the fabric, taking note of the noises Twitch made. This was new territory for him although he has done oral once before… many years ago. He kissed her a couple more times before tracing his tongue along the faint outline of her slit. Her legs twitched and she moaned softly. Sounded like an angel. His tongue traced back up, then down, and repeated it. Lion was stopped by Twitch’s hand in his face, until he realized she pulled her panties aside. Lion’s second brain now took full control, unable to hold back. As much as Lion wanted to just admire her exquisite beauty… she was just as needy as him… that’s actually up for debate.

He planted his whole mouth against her pussy, using his tongue to get between the slit. He rubbed at her entrance then went up to her clit. His tongue rubbed in circles then went down again just to come back and barrage the sensitive nerves. He was so focused on what was in front of him that he hadn’t been paying attention to whether she liked what he was doing or not… She definitely was. Her fingers were entangled in his hair and she had her lips sealed tight to keep herself from getting too loud.

Lion wasn’t sure if he could ever stop. He never realized how starved he was; eating her, tasting her, _wanting_ her…

Twitch would often try escaping by moving up, but Lion wouldn’t allow it. He held her firmly in place while he abused her sensitive clit with his tongue, sucking on it gently. Her whole body was shaking from the various waves of pleasure. She couldn’t even moan anymore, just heavy panting. His face was slick with her juices and his drool.

Twitch got him to stop even though he begged to keep going.

When she got off him, he quickly pulled his shorts off. The chilly air was quick to surround his throbbing member, making Lion shiver slightly. Twitch settled herself right back on his hips, holding his length in her soft hand to guide it inside her. The moment the sensitive head touched her wetness, Lion twitched and inhaled sharply. She slowly sat herself down, making it a very tight fit, enough to make Lion bite his own lip. She gently rolled her hips. He sealed his lips to hide a moan, gripping her thighs. _”Oh fuck…”_ He whispered as she continued these minute motions that drove him insane. She giggled at him in between moans. Lion wasn’t going to be able to take much more of this, finding it hard to contain himself. He was almost too embarrassed to because they just got started.

He felt her tighten up suddenly, the pressure made him gasp and leave scratch marks on her thighs. It didn’t stop, nearly forcing soft moans from him. Twitch got louder, moving her hips up and down. She told him she was going to come, and Lion responded that he was going to do the same.

The way she moved on top him, the way she squeezed around him when she climaxed, how she moaned, and how loud it was… It all drove him insane. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky with her, both dating her and having sex with her. She was absolutely stunning, not only with his dick in her, but all the time… But definitely now, with his dick in her.

He felt the beginnings of his orgasm in his balls, tightening and coming quick. His moans, much like Twitch, were worn down to heavy panting. He couldn’t control the instant rush of euphoria and pleasure coursing through his very being. The feeling was overwhelming, almost too good to be true, until it wore off and Lion’s face drained of all color once he realized what he had done.

Twitch was unphased, she got up and sat between his knees, rubbing herself. “Ooh. It’s getting everywhere…” She looked up at him, seeing a horrified look. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He started whispering all kinds of apologies that only made her laugh. “Hey, I’m on birth control… Don’t worry about it.” She cupped his cheek, giving him a loving kiss on the cheek before running off to go take a shower.

Well, that was a relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to finally have this done tbh lol. I apologize if it got kind of rushed at the end... Let me know if this was worth the wait! Lol.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Kind of short... But that's okay! :)
> 
> I'll be working on this over my Spring Break, which is next week!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for updates!


End file.
